


"Jahreswechsel"

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2014/2015 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Jahreswechsel<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Kaffee/Café<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Länge: 1.240 Wörter<br/>Zusammenfassung: Thiel bekommt eine unerwartete Einladung nach Hamburg.</p><p>A/N und Warnung: Da ich denke, dass die Meinungen darüber auseinander gehen, habe mich entschieden eine kleine Warnung drüber zu setzten. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :) Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten. Damit habe ich ein Bingo erreicht, juhu! :) Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jahreswechsel"

Weihnachten war zum Glück vorbei. Am Morgen hatte er noch ein paar Besorgungen gemacht und dabei festgestellt, dass die Geschäfte total überfüllt waren. Als er vor der Wohnungstür stand, klingelte sein Handy. Schnell stellte er die Tüte ab und kramte in seiner Jackentasche. Auf dem Display leuchtete Stefans Nummer. Thiel hatte lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört, außer einer kurzen Karte zu Weihnachten. Nach Stefans Besuch in Münster hatten sie in der ersten Zeit öfter telefoniert, doch leider waren ihre Berufe nicht sehr privatlebenfreundlich.  
„Moinsen Stefan. Frohe Weihnachten noch!“ ,begrüßte ihn Thiel.  
„Hallo Frank. Schön, dass ich dich erreiche. Hast du Silvester schon was vor?“  
„Nee“, antwortete Thiel überrascht. “Ich wollte mir eigentlich einen ruhigen Abend zuhause gönnen und vielleicht zum Jahreswechsel im Kalinka vorbei schauen“.  
„Prima“, antworte Stefan erfreut. „Ich wollte Dich nämlich zu unserer Silvesterparty im Präsidium einladen. Die Einladung gilt auch für deinen Kollegen falls er nichts anderes vorhat.“  
Thiel überlegte kurz. Eigentlich wäre ein Besuch in Hamburg mal wieder fällig. Außerdem hatte er noch zwei Wochen Urlaub. Dass Boerne diese Einladung annehmen würde, bezweifelte er allerdings stark, denn wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Boerne etwas von einer großen Feier im Golfclub erzählt.  
„Danke für die Einladung, sehr gerne“, sagte er deshalb zu. „Boerne hat schon was anderes vor.“  
„Du kannst gerne bei mir auf dem Sofa schlafen, wird vielleicht ein bisschen schwierig so kurzfristig noch ein Zimmer zu kriegen“, schlug Stefan vor.  
„Prima, so machen wir es. Ich meld´ mich noch mal bei dir, wenn ich die Fahrkarte gekauft habe“, beendete Thiel das Gespräch und legte auf.  
Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Nachbarwohnungstür und Boerne trat in den Flur.  
„Guten Tag, mein lieber Thiel.“  
„Moinsen Boerne“, entgegnete Thiel kurz, zog den Schlüssel aus der Jacke und schloss die Tür auf. Doch bevor er reingehen konnte, hielt Boerne ihn auf.  
„ Was haben Sie eigentlich für morgen geplant? Ich gehe mal stark davon aus, dass Sie den Jahreswechsel wie die letzten Jahre auch im Kalinka feiern werden?“  
„Nee, ich fahre nach Hamburg“, entgegnete Thiel fröhlich.  
„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen. Wie kommt das denn?“, fragte Boerne neugierig nach.  
„Stefan hat mich eingeladen. Sie im Übrigen auch, aber Sie feiern ja lieber im Golfclub“, erklärte Thiel gelassen.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, wenn Sie mir aufmerksam zugehört hätten, dann wüssten Sie, dass ich kein Wert darauf lege an dieser Feier teilzunehmen“, entgegnete Boerne leicht beleidigt.  
So ein Mist, dachte Thiel.  
„Selbstverständlich nehme ich diese Einladung gerne an. Dass wir meinem Wagen nehmen, versteht sich von selbst“, erklärte Boerne und zog dabei sein Handy aus der Tasche.  
„Also bevor Sie hier irgendwas planen, Boerne - ich kann bei Stefan auf dem Sofa schlafen“, winkte Thiel ab.  
„Ganz wie Sie möchten Thiel“, nickte Boerne ihm zu, „dann treffen wir uns morgen um zehn und fahren los.“

***

Die Autofahrt war überraschend angenehm, da Boerne darauf verzichtete, klassische Musik zu hören und stattdessen das Radio angemacht hatte.  
In Hamburg angekommen, fuhren sie zuerst zu Stefan. Boerne hatte für Stefan ein Gastgeschenk mitgebracht, worüber dieser sich mäßig freute. Später wollte Boerne dann im Hotel einchecken und noch ein paar Telefonate führen, und sie verabredeten, dass Thiel und Stefan Boerne am Abend mit dem Taxi abholen würden. Insgeheim freute Thiel sich sehr auf den Abend, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Boerne sich in dieser Gesellschaft so wohl fühlen würde. Aber dann musste er grinsen. Was machte er sich eigentlich für Gedanken? Boerne war doch Meister darin sich jeder Situation anzupassen, mehr oder weniger.  
Die Feier war dann auch wirklich sehr nett. Um Mitternacht stießen alle fröhlich auf das neue Jahr an. Sogar Thiel klopfte Boerne freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, was Boerne erwiderte. Es war schon ziemlich spät, als sie zusammen mit einem Taxi wieder zu Boernes Hotel und anschließend zu Stefan fuhren.  
An Neujahr hatten sie beschlossen, lediglich abends essen zugehen und den Rest des Abends bei Stefan zu verbringen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kam Boernes Gastgeschenk zum Einsatz, obwohl Thiel lieber Bier getrunken hätte. Nachdem sich Boerne verabschiedet hatte, saßen Stefan und er noch eine ganze Weile zusammen. Es war schön dass diese Freundschaft trotz all den Jahren immer noch Bestand hatte.

***

Als Thiel an diesem Morgen aufwachte, dröhnte ihm der Schädel. Am liebsten wäre er liegen geblieben, bis sie wieder verschwunden waren. Doch er hatte gestern mit Stefan ausgemacht zusammen zu frühstücken. Thiel schwang die Beine vom Sofa, als er schon Geräusche aus der Küche hörte. Er beschloss erst mal ins Bad zu gehen um zu duschen. Als er in die Küche kam war der Tisch bereits gedeckt.  
„Guten Morgen Frank. Na gut geschlafen“?  
„Moinsen Stefan. Jo“, brummte Thiel.  
„Hier, ich glaube das kannst du gerade gut gebrauchen“, meinte Stefan und hielt Thiel ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette hin.  
Thiel nahm es dankbar entgegen.  
Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee schien die Tablette schon zu wirken, denn Thiel fühlte sich schon etwas besser.  
Gerade als er sich noch eine Tasse einschenken wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Das konnte ja eigentlich nur Boerne sein. Thiel seufzte leise.  
Thiel hörte wie Stefan Boerne freundlich im Flur begrüßte und ihn in die Küche führte.  
„Guten Morgen Thiel. Sie wirken angeschlagen“, begrüßte ihn Boerne.  
„Moinsen“, brummte Thiel und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Auch eine Tasse?“ fragte Stefan und als Boerne nickte, schenkte er ihm Kaffee ein. Immer noch ziemlich angeschlagen sah Thiel zu, wie Boerne den ersten Schluck nahm und dann überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
Er wollte schon dazwischen gehen, bevor Boerne anfing Stefan über die richtige Art Kaffee zu kochen zu belehren, als Boerne sagte: „Ist das Yirga Cheffe?“  
Und bevor Thiel noch „Was?“ fragen konnte, waren Stefan und Boerne schon in eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Kaffeesorten, Porzellanfilter und die richtige Wassertemperatur zum Kaffeekochen verstrickt.  
Eine Weile hörte er verblüfft zu, aber dann gab er auf und trank seinen Kaffee weiter. Gut, der schmeckte nicht schlecht, eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut, kein Vergleich zu der Plörre im Büro. Aber was er da an „Zitrusnote“ und „Orangenblütenaroma“ aufschnappte, fand er doch reichlich übertrieben. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Stefan so ein Kaffeeliebhaber war. So begeistert war er sonst nur, wenn es um den FC St. Pauli ging. Bei Boerne wunderte ihn das ja nicht, aber Stefan war doch sonst eigentlich eher -  
„Frische Luft würde Ihnen guttun, Thiel“, unterbrach Boerne seine Gedanken. „Außerdem könnte man das Nützliche mit dem Angenehmen verbinden.“ Thiel hatte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt und schaute Boerne misstrauisch an.  
„Ihr Kollege empfiehlt einen Besuch der Speicherstadt mit anschließender Kaffeeverkostung“, Boerne warf einen Blick zu Stefan, der begeistert nickte.  
Thiel seufzte. Die Kopfschmerzen waren zwar besser geworden, trotzdem hätte er gut auf weitere Unternehmungen an diesem Tag verzichten können. Aber Boerne war so enthusiastisch und Stefan schien auch große Lust zu haben, also nickte er schließlich.

***

Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass die Idee gar nicht so schlecht war. Die frische Luft tat ihm tatsächlich gut, er konnte Kaffee bis zum Umfallen trinken, und Boerne war so beschäftigt damit, mit Stefan über Kaffee zu fachsimpeln, das Thiel sich entspannt zurücklehnen und den Tag genießen konnte. Eigentlich war es doch gar nicht so verkehrt, dass die beiden ein gemeinsames Thema gefunden hatten. Und schließlich hatte sich Boerne gestern Abend auch fast klaglos ihre Unterhaltung über Fußball angehört.  
„Noch eine Tasse?“, fragte der Mann hinter der Theke, den Boerne als „Barrista“ bezeichnet hatte, und Thiel nickte. Wirklich, es gab weitaus schlechtere Arten das neue Jahr zu beginnen.

*Ende*


End file.
